[unreadable] [unreadable] The long-term goal of the Center for Childhood Asthma in the Urban Environment (CCAUE) is to understand how exposures to indoor and outdoor airborne particulate matter and allergens may result in airway inflammation and respiratory morbidity in children with asthma living in the inner city of Baltimore and to identify novel opportunities and strategies to reduce morbidity associated with these exposures. The overarching hypothesis guiding the Center's proposed research is that indoor air pollution (particulate matter and allergens) produces increased oxidative stress which leads to increased airway inflammation and asthma morbidity in children. The investigators have assembled a multidisciplinary and integrated team of researchers to investigate the role oxidative stress, and airway inflammation in asthma morbidity in order to develop new biomarkers of effect, provide insight into susceptible genotypes, offer better clinical management, and to identify opportunities for intervention (environmental and pharmacologic). [unreadable] [unreadable] This program outlines a multidisciplinary program directed to address this hypothesis and long-term goal. This Center application includes the following two clinically-oriented and mechanistically-oriented research projects: Clinically-Oriented Research Projects: Project 1 - Domestic Indoor PM and Childhood Asthma Morbidity; Project 2 - Oxidative Stress/Inflammation during PM Nasal Challenge and Mechanistically-Oriented Research Projects: Project 3 - Nrf2 Dependent Regulation of Oxidative Stress in Asthma; Project 4 - Mechanisms of PM-Induced Dendritic Cell Activation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] INTEGRATED (clinical and basic) and INTERDISCIPLINARY NATURE OF PROGRAM [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]